An Autobots Savior
by JasperGrimm
Summary: What happens when Sam begins to have pains and can't take it anymore? Who will be there to help him, and who will be his downfall? Rated higher just in case for in later chapters.
1. The Savior of The Earth

Everything had gone back to normal after the battle in Mission City, or so it had seemed. Megaton was gone, everyone had gone back to their lives, the Autobots went back into hiding, patrolling the earth, waiting, watching, searching, for any signs or signals of surviving Transformers somewhere, anywhere, in the expanses of the universe. The Savior of The Earth had finished college and seemed happy with his life. But Mikaela. Something was different about her. She had changed; she had become something else, something cruel, abusive even. Everyone noticed but stayed silent. No one took it well, but the one who took it the hardest was Bumblebee.

The Guardian watched in silence as Mikaela pushed HIS Savior around. The engine beneath the hood of the black and yellow Chevrolet Camaro rumbled as he stood -or rather- stayed parked, in his alt form. He glanced to his leader, the Prime of Primes, Optimus. The Prime revved his engine softly as a silent sign for the scout to keep quiet. He himself had asked the Witwiky of his problem, but the boy smiled his usual, forced, fake smile and shook his head, pleading- "It's nothing, seriously, don't worry about it buddy." Time after time Optimus would ask, but it was always the same shake of the head, always the same fake smile. Eventually, he cut the loss and decided to leave it alone. The prime comm. linked with the autobot in a private frequency, sensing his distress. "Samuel can hold his own Bumblebee." Optimus knew he wouldn't be receiving a reply from the scout, but he continued on anyway, in a reassuring manner. "He refuses to speak of it, even to myself. I have decided to leave it alone, to let him deal with it himself. You should do the same. I understand it may be a pain in the aft to watch, however, it is his life, and his choice to deal with it." The comm. link ended, and Bumblebee sat in silence. He knew what Optimus had said was true, but it was hard to sit and watch when the same boy had saved the life of the woman now abusing him both mentally and physically, let her do it. He did nothing but agree with what she had to say and did what she told him. It was sickening.

"Grow up, Sam! I can't take this anymore! It's stupid! You need to start acting like an adult. You're not saving the earth. You're a human being who needs to think about our future! I'm not going to live at an Autobot base! I want a house and a family, and you need to provide that for me. You need to get a job. I'm not easy maintenance Sam." With that her hand raised and connected to his cheek with a harsh, sickeningly loud, slap, before she turned on her pumps that she had generously let Sam buy her using his savings, and stomped over to her car, which Sam was also allowed to pay for. She slid into the passenger seat, and drove off, leaving Sam staring as the vehicle drove out of his distance, his hand raised to his pained, reddened cheek. A growl was heard from behind the boy coming from a black mech that had recently changed out of his alt form of a GMT Topkick. "What the hell was that Sam? I keep watching silently, but I can't take keeping quiet anymore! Why are you so whipped?" The Autobot known as Ironhide received a glare from Optimus who had just transformed from his alt as well. The bot rolled his optics and sighed.

Bumblebee was the last to transform. He didn't speak up, but nodded in agreement with Ironhide as Optimus glared to both of them with a look that screamed, 'shut the frag up or you will both end up in the med bay with Racket extracting your arms from places your arms shouldn't be.' The two Autobots, along with Optimus fell silent as a soft, nervous laugh escaped the lips of the human standing before them, an ant in the comparison of size to even Bumblebee, the smallest Autobot. Sam smiled softly as he continued to stare into the horizon where Mikaela's car was lost in the distance. "Guys, really, don't worry about it. She's just Mikaela. Probably on her woman thing or something." He turned to face the autobots and tilted his head with another smile, trying to seem as genuine as he could. Inside, he felt the way they did. He hated how Mikaela had become, WHAT Mikaela had become. Still, he kept up the happy-go-lucky act in front of everyone else. Ironhide growled once again before he stomped back off to his hanger at the remote Autobot base in the same manner Mikaela had with a couple Cybertronian, swears passing his lips.

Optimus sighed, leaned down on one knee, and stared down at the boy with a genuinely concerned look his optics. "Samuel, Ironhide will calm down soon, just needs a good circulation from his cooling fans." Sam laughed softly as he nodded up at the Prime and bit his lip. "Yeah, uhm... I think I'm gonna head to bed guys..." He almost whispered. Optimus nodded in agreement as Bumblebee let out a soft click as an agreement. Sam smiled softly and waved up to both of his comrades. "Night guys." With that, Sam turned and made his way back to his little hanger which had served as a stock room for the abandoned airbase but it was big enough for him. It had a bed, a desk, concrete floors, a television, and a west facing window which he was thankful for since he wouldn't be awaken by the first rays of the sun, and he had gotten to watch every sunset as he laid in bed after hours. Sam pushed his door open and kicked off his converse before he pushed the door closed with a sock covered foot. He slowly made his way over to his bed, shedding his baggy, grease stained T-shirt, and overly large, faded blue jeans on the way, pondering the thought of buying himself some clothes that actually fit, but then what would he do when Mikaela asked for a new purse, skirt, or shoes? He quickly shook his head and dismissed the thought before flopping down on his twin sized cot that was good enough for him even though Major Lennox had offered better. He didn't need anything fancy, the bare necessities were all he needed and he was content with them.

Sam slowly pulled his pillow to his chest as he watched the sun set, staring adoringly out the window at the orange, pinks, and yellows that spread across the skies. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he closed his chestnut colored eyes. Hours had passed and night had long since settled over the heavens as the Savior continued to clench onto his pillow, still awake in the silence, well as much as there would be. Autobots were running around and he was pretty sure he could hear Ratchet going on about someone touching his tools. A soft laugh escaped Sam's lips but soon faded into a soft whimper, and then into a choked back sob. What was wrong with him? Men didn't cry... no.. that was weakness, and he couldn't be weak. He was the protector of the earth, the Savior... he couldn't have any weaknesses, other than being human, and loving, and feeling pain, and anger and... hurt... tears had now run down and stained his cheeks as he pushed his face into the pillow, he wouldn't let anyone hear him cry. But someone, or rather, something, did. Bumblebee stood in shock outside of Sam's window, well, to the side of it, he hadn't dared to let the boy see him, that would just upset him further. The scout had come to see if Sam had wanted to talk about what had happened, but now, he stood and listened to the Savior, HIS Savior sob into his pillow until the gentle cries turned into soft snores and as the sun rose over the horizon behind him, all Bee could think of was one thing.

Sam...


	2. The capture of Samuel Witwicky

The next morning was just as terrible as the previous night to the Savior, currently he was doubled over on his knees in front of the toilette, his arms wrapped desperately tight around his small frame. He had woken up in a cold sweat then felt a wave of nausea over come him like being hit head on by a truck, but once he ran to the bathroom, nothing came except for the pain in his stomach. "What the hell?..." He gasped through gritted teeth as he leaned his forehead down against the floor, soft pants escaping his lips. His trembling arms reached up to grab the counter but slipped, losing his leverage, Sam fell to the floor on his side with a soft groan. His eyes fell half lidded as he stared at the wall, a soft ringing in his ears as the world began to spin. "F... Frag..." He gasped out before in his last ditch effort, he quickly pushed himself off of the floor and rushed out of the bathroom with shaking legs, quickly dropping himself onto his twin sized bed with a shaky whimper of pain. Bumblebee, who had still been sitting outside his window since that night heard the soft groan and quickly kneeled down to look through the window, his optics widening in shock.

Sam!

He quickly reached a finger into the window to slowly press it against the Saviors back in a hopefully soothing matter. A soft, whining click was heard from Bumblebees vocalizers. What was wrong with Sam? He wanted so badly to ask, but he had pleaded over and over with Ratchet to try and fix his vocalizers until the medic bot finally agree, and currently, he had no form of communication besides clicks and whines. Frag him for trying to get himself fixed! A soft whimpered caused Bumblebees helm to snap up and to stare down at the boy who it had come from. Sam slowly lifted his head and smiled the best he could at the bot. "Hey buddy, d- don't worry about me I- I'm fine, seriously..." He dropped his head back down onto the bed and rolled onto his side. Bumblebee clicked once more for his attention and shifted his helm towards the med bay but Sam shook his head. "No Bee... Really, I'm good... I just need some rest... I didn't sleep well last night is all..." Bumblebee lowered his head with a soft whimpery click. Of course he didn't get a good sleep, he was crying most of the night! The scout didn't know what to do, between Mikaela, not letting anyone help, and now the sickness, Sam was going to drive himself over the edge! The bot quickly transformed into his alt and drove away as fast as his engine would allow. He needed to get away.

Sam gritted his teeth as he let out a soft sigh. This pain.. it was the same as last time, the same ever since after the battle at Mission City. He would wake in a cold sweat, or if he was awake, his body would start to shake before the pains started. He would be in agony before he would feel nauseous but he would never throw up, then the ringing in his ears, and the world world would begin to spin before he eventually passed out or would end up feeling better after laying down for a while, so he would always pass it off as a cold or something. But he knew it wasn't just a cold.. something was wrong with him, though he wouldn't admit, he wouldn't the Autobots know. He was supposed to be tough, supposed to be the almighty Savior of The Earth, he couldn't just be sick, that... that was being human... Which is what he was, what Mikaela wanted, but still... he longer for more... He wanted to stay with the Autobots, to be of use to them, of use to Optimus Prime. A soft warmth rose in his chest at that name. Optimus... He was the almighty Prime, the leader of the Autobots. He was tough, strong, cool... everything Sam wished he could be...

After about thirty minutes of laying in bed he decided to get up and actually move around, seeing as how the pain had dulled and that it wouldn't help to just lie around all day, and everyone would start wondering where he was. He had to get up and greet everyone... No.. He needed some time to think.. Some time alone. He slowly stepped over to his window and climbed out of it before he walked across the tarmac and into the woods next to the base. This was good... No, it was perfect. He just needed a walk and then he would go back to the base and everything would be alright. As he walked deeper into the woods, he hadn't noticed the tear running down his cheek, until many more began to rush down and stain his cheeks. He dropped back against the base of the nearest tree and slid down to sit on the cold dirt ground of the forest, letting the tears come. It had been so easy to cry lately... But he couldn't cry... Men didn't cry, heroes didn't cry, the Savior of The Earth didn't cry... but here he was.. letting tear after tear rush down his cheeks.

Sam laid his head back against the base of the tree, sighing softly as he wiped his eyes off with the sleeve of his... wait. His arm? A groan escaped Sams' lips as he stared down at himself, clad in only his white wife beater and grayish blue boxer briefs that hugged his rather tightly, and his socks, dirtied from the forest floor. He hadn't even remember t get dressed! Sam was about to slap himself after rolling his eyes before he froze, the loud clanking of a transformation evident to his right, somewhere back further into the forest. It was Bumblebee! He, must've taken a drive after Sam basically shooed him away. He swallowed the forming lump in his throat and began walking in the direction of the transformation. He needed to apologize to his Guardian. He once again froze once another rumble of unfolding metal crashed through the otherwise quiet forest. Another transformer? He needed to hurry, maybe Bee was in trouble! He began to run over to the location he heard the rumbling and froze once he made it to the clearing.

There his Guardian was, Bumblebee, standing on one side of the clearing while another Transformer stood on the opposite side, a black and silver framed much with the familiar Decepticon symbol on his chassis. Starscream. "Bee!" Sam screamed as he ran towards him. Said bots optics widened as he began rushing towards his Savior, shaking his head, trying to his hardest to shoo him away, that it was a trap! But before he could reach the boy, Starscreams' derma folded into what looked like a smirk before he dashed over to the boy, much faster than the scout, and picked him up, shoving him deep within his chest plates before transforming back to his alt form of an F-22 Raptor. Bumblebees optics widened before he he transformed and began driving after them as fast as he could. Starscream turned back and fired what seemed to be a large bullet, but once it touched ground, it exploded, right in front of bumblebee, sending the car flying back into the forest with a sickening sounding crash.

"Bumblebee!" Sam screamed from now what appeared to be the cockpit of the Raptor, and slammed his fists on the window. Starscream only growled and flew faster in response. "I would be careful if I were you, boy, if you break one of the windows then you either may be sucked out of my cockpit or have the air sucked from your lungs and your eyeballs sucked from their sockets. Two belts from the one seat quickly wrapped around Sams' arms and chest in a crisscrossed X pattern. Sam yelped softly and screamed as loud as he could, over and over as he struggled in the bonds of the seat belts before the rising altitude and the exertion he was putting on himself caused him to pass out, with one final thought on his mind.

Bumblebee... help me...


	3. A Decepticons Scheme

No... He... He's gone...

Bumblebee slowly lifted himself from off of the broken and tangled trees he had crushed with his heavy frame. His vocalizers clicked in a pained whine as he pushed himself up and began to run towards the base of the Autobots, not even bothering to waste the time to transform to his alt, his damaged legs carrying him as fast as they could. He knew he would barely make it even with it being so close, he could feel his outer metal burn along the holes in his casing, if he were any closer to the bomb his spark casing would've been blown to bits and he would've been a goner, but he had a feeling that was what Starscream wanted... He let out something between a growl and a click as the bottom plates of his 'feet' crashed down against the hot tarmac with each quickened stride of his legs. He revved the engine behind his chest plates as loud as he could as he ran towards the base, doing everything he could to gain the other Autobots attention, and that he did.

The other bots were going over the plans and schedules for patrolling and guarding the base and basically the whole country. Optimus was leading the pack of course, going over the hologram charts, assigning work to all of the other bots, much to their dismay. Ironhide rolled his optics as he let out a groan. He was once again assigned the night shift for guarding the base. No one ever came here anyway, the airfield was remote and no one probably even knew where it was for Primes sake! Why did he have to patrol? But before he could even grip Optimus' glare was raining down on him. Ironhide let out a sigh and once again rolled his optics. "Yeah yeah, whatever..." That was when they heard it, an unfamiliar but all too familiar voice that had almost been forgotten over the years. Bumblebee.

"It's Sam!"

Optimus was the first to get to the scout, grabbing him by the shoulders and staring down at the bot. "Bumblebee, you.. your vocalizers!" He was almost at a loss for words as he stood in front of him. "But- But Sam, what's wrong with Samuel?" His spark ached slightly at the thought of something happening to the boy... why?... The horns atop Bumblebees helmet shrunk back against it as he whined. "It- I couldn't save him, I just couldn't!" He practically screamed, the vocalizers squeaked in protested from being used so quickly. Optimus shook his helm and gripped the bots shoulders tighter. "Bumblebee, slow down, what happened?" Said bot whimpered and dropped his head. "Sam... the bomb,... it blew up right in front of me... I crashed and... he had already... already... Starscream had already taken Sam!" He cried out and pushed against the Prime, trying to run back towards the forest, his legs giving out and his whole body crashing against the tarmac.

Optimus stood in shock, staring off towards the sky at the mentioning of Starscreams name, only when Bumblebees frame crashed against the ground did he snap out of the face, his optics widening as he looked down to the shut. "Bumblebee!" He kneeled down and gripped the bots frame, pulling him back up and gentle putting him into Ironhides grip. He stood back up then stared out towards the forest, his optics scanning the area and sky, the wind patterns having shifted from the quick take off of the Raptor, giving Optimus an exact direction to go off into. He turned back and stared over the group, his processor racing. "Ironhide, take Bumblebee to Ratchet, Jazz you patrol the area for other possible Decepticons, I'm going after Samuel." Bumblebee whined and tried to escape from Ironhides grip, who in turn, held on tighter. "No! I'm coming with!" Optimus turned and stared down at the scout with a serious face, or as serious as his face mask allowed him to look. "Bumblebee, you are in no condition to fight, I'm going alone, this conversation is over. And with that, Optimus turned and transformed into his alt, driving off towards the forest in the direction Starscream had retreated.

Bumblebee continued to struggle in Ironhides grip, whining and kicking at the mechs arms but eventually wore his frame out, his optics off-lining. Ironhide just groaned and dragged the scout off towards the med bay as fast as he could without harming the bot. He dragged the now fully off-lined much into Ratchets hanger, immediately receiving a rant from the larger, and considerably older bot. "I told ya all no ones ta come in here unless they're dyin! " "He IS dying you old slaggin-" A death glare from the taller, black and yellow mech froze the smaller bot in his sentence. "That's what I thought. Now what's the problem?" Ironhide dragged the mech to the table and laid him down with a sigh before he turned to the med bot. "Decepticon bomb. Hit him head on, from Starscream. Im guessing it was meant to kill." Ratchet nodded and turned towards the two, walking over with what looked like a saw and an evil grin. Ironhide growled and stood in between the table and the taller mech. "You know what Optimus says about experimenting on live bots Ratchet, he'd be all over you faster then you could press that saw to Bumblebees chassis!" A loud groan passed Ratchets dream as he sat the saw back down. "Yeah yeah, lemme get to work..."

"What... What's going on?..." The new world began to develop through Sams fluttering eyelids, the high altitude had long since taken its effect and must've knocked him out cold. With a groan Sam slowly lifted his body off of the cold, dark grey floor, which wasn't a floor at all, it looked more like a computer tablet, like the ones you use to draw with, only... MUCH larger, and it lit up with small lights every now and then, and then it dawned on him, he knew what this was, it was a Charge panel, an an extensive one at that. The room its self was huge, though it was dark it had two skylight widnow that he could make out with his squinting eyes, they must've been used for at least minimal air circulation within the room. a soft groan escaped his lips, no... not another pain, not here, not now... He didn't even know where he was, though he had a pretty good idea seeing as how it was Starscream who had taken him away, his first guess would have to be a Decepticon base.

The dull pain throbbed now and rocked through his body, though mostly his stomach, and he felt like he was going to throw up, luckily he didn't, who knew what kind of punishment he would get for doing something like that here. He didn't even have time to take his usual nap which usually made him feel better before a large door on the east(he guessed) side of the room opened vertically to reveal the same Decepticon who had taken him, Starscream. Sam quickly shot up to his feet and began running towards the oppsite direction of the bot, though it didn't take long for him to catch up. Within moments the mech had Sam within a death grip in his left hand. "Boy, it's useless to struggle, cease the fight or I will be forced to harm you."Sam knew the bot wasnt bluffing, but his was willing to take the chance as he continued to squirm in the bots' grasp. "Stop! Let me go, Optimus knows, he knows I'm gone and he'll come looking for me, you'll see, I just kn- Nghn!"A loud, pained groan escaped the boys lips as the bot holding him began to queeze, none-too-gently, onto his body.

"Told you so..."

Sam whimpered,(a man can whimper..) in pain as the grip loosened slightly, and this time around he decided to keep his body still and his mouth shut, knowing all too well what was in store if he hadn't. The pain slowly began to ebb away as he laid within the cool grip, laying against cool metal which right now felt like heaven on his flustered skin, but every good thing had to come to an end sooner or later and it seemed his momentary paradise was going to end now, with a thud, Sam dropped to the ground from above five feet in the air, the Decepticon that had held him not bothering to lower his hand all the way down. Sam groaned softly as he lifted himself up and stretched his pained arms and legs, slowly looking around the room for any chance of escape, which he knew himself was futile, then he saw it. He froze almost instantly in anxiety and slight fear, he had seen the black bot before and knew all too well what he was capable of, but no matter times he saw him, he couldn't help but to shiver.

A large smirk played across Megatrons' derma as he stared down at the boy as if he were his prey. "Well, ladiesman, or rather, Samuel Witwicky, so nice of you to... dress down, to the occasion..." Sams' eyes stayed focused on the large bot, his body tensed and not taking any chances of moving in the slightest as his face remained stoic, that is, until he had heard the rather weird comment come from the Decepticon leader. "What the hell are you talking about? Y'know, Optimus is gonna be pretty pissed once he finds out where I am and he's gonna kick your tincan a-" "Samuel." The mechs words cut off Sams sentence as he continued to stare up,(way up...) at the bot. "Haven't you been experiencing... pains, ever since we last met? Particulary, stomach pains?.." Sam stared up at him with a now confused look on his face. "What? H.. How did you know about that?.." Megatrons smirk widened at his reaction. "Starscream, forward."With that said, the black and silver mech strode forward to stand right next to the human. "Scans please." A sudden beam of light shot out from the bots optics, scanning down the length of Sams' body, who immediately covered himself with his hands. "Hey buddy, watch where you're lookin!" Megatron scoffed slightly and stared down at the boy, it was almost 'cute' how naive and insecure he was. "You won't have to worry about him, my dear boy..." A confused look spread over the Saviors' face. "Wha-"

"Scan complete sir."

"Excellent, now would you mind showing the boy what he wants to see?" A large hologram X-Ray of Sams body appeared right before his chesnut eyes, causing them to widen slightly. Megatron slowly stood from his throne and walked over to the hologram, kneeling down to pain at the white circle where his heart shoul've been. "This, is where the human heart should be located, correct? But all you see is white, that is the spark within you." Sams' eyes widened further as he stared from Megatron to the hologram back and forth. "The spark... you mean the AllSpark? But that was destroyed in Mission City!" "No Sam, Data.. or rather, energy, can not be destroyed, only... transferred, as you may know. The Spark mended with your heart to create an all new Spark within your body, in other words Sam, you ARE the AllSpark." The shocked expression on Sams' face never dropped for a moment. "Even... Even if all of this is true... what do you need me for?.." The smirk was once again on Megatrons' face plate. "You see, the femmes, as you may have noticed, are gone Samuel... and without them, there will be no more new bots... However, the AllSpark... it mended with you, and now you are one. You are now, the Lifegiver..." Sam stared down at the floor, his mind trying to process all of the information as quickly as possible.

"In other words, you will become my Sparkbearer."


	4. A Savior is Broken

The large engine beneath the red and blue hood of the Peterbilt 379EX whined in protest as the mech forced himself to travel faster, he needed to get there before something happened to Sam, before it was too late... No, he couldn't think like that.. Samuel was fine and was probably waiting for his rescue right now... "Dammit!" The homosapien curse word seemed almost taboo from himself, but right now, he didn't seem to care. Optimus's engine revved loudly as he drove even faster, about to reach his limit. What was wrong with him? Of course Sam wasn't fine! He was captured by the Decepticons, they were probably torturing him right now, or even worse, killing him! Optimus mentally cursed himself as he drove in the direction the Raptor had traveled, he knew he was getting close, but right now, apparently that wasn't his problem, his problem was the boy turned Savior who was plastered in his processors.

Why am I thinking this? Sam will be fine.. Hes' gone through this before... but who knows, maybe they were angry and actually wanted to harm him... No, they were using him as a bait no doubt, to lure the Autobots to the lair to capture and terminate them. He considered going back, to get the others, aside from Ratchet and Bumblebee of course, to help.. With him, Jazz, and Ironhide they would win for sure! But there wasn't any time.. He had to get to the boy as soon as his wheels could get him there. But... he still couldn't process why the boy had been constantly copy pasted into his memory banks and constantly smothering his processor with his image, his laugh, his smile, his personality, his courage... Everything about the boy was just.. perfect. He was strong and refused to just be saved, he fought for himself and would do anything he could to make others happy, he was generous and never asked for anything more than necessary, and even then he felt bad for taking it...

Samuel...

What was this ache in his spark? The ache that always made itself known whenever he watched the boy be pushed around by his girlfriend. yes... his girlfriend... He couldn't understand why Sam hadn't left her, she constantly broke up with him then went to the next guy she saw, but then once things ended badly, she came straight back to Sam, batted her eyelashes, and then she was flaunting around all of the things she had generously let Sam buy her after letting him take her back. It disgusted him. Optimus sighed with a sft hint of a growl. His spark ached once again.. It seemed that now only when he thought of that smile, that laugh, the boy himself, his spark would glow and warm up his frame, it was almost magical, though he still didn't understand it. Why was this happening? But he had time o think about that later, his optics widened as he transformed, spotting the base where the Decepticons were hiding out, it wasn't hard to spot.. Though the bots were always sloppy and quick with their work. The Prime wasted no time in barging into the prison where he knew his Savior was being held.

Sams eyes widened in shock even though he hadn't really realized what the large mech was talking about. He swallowed hard and clenched his fists as he stared up at him. "What the hell are you talking about, are you mocking me or something?" A soft chuckle escaped Megatrons' derma, nearly freezing Sam in his place, that was something you didn't hear every day. Megatron stood from his kneeled position though he continued to stare down at the so called "Savior". "Well, you see Samuel, a sparkbearer is... a concubine of sorts, only, instead of being a female human pregnant with your squishy offspring, you will be a male concubine, pregnant with my sparklings. That's when Sam decided to run for it. He turned on his heel and took off in a deadbolt towards the door in which he and Megatron had come in, but before he could even make it to the large piece of steel, Megatron had nodded his helm and in an instant, Sam was once again in Starscreams death grip. A loud scream of pain escaped Sams' lips as he threw his head back and trembled in the mechs grip. "Stop!" Megatrons derma spread into his infamous smirk once again as he shook his helm. "I cannot afford to have him harmed Starscream, please loosen your grip." As commanded, the silver mech slightly loosened his grip but not to where Sam could freely move about in his palm.

Sam growled as he stareds up at Megatron through Starscreams fingers. "You can't be serious, that isn't even possible! For one, I'm a guy, and i'm guessing... whatever the hell you are, you're that way too, and I don't swing that way. Two, I'm still a guy, which mean I CAN'T get pregnant even if I felt like it, and three, look at you, what are you, forty times my size?" Megatrons smirk only widened at his excuses. "Well Samuel, shall I answer your questions in order?" "Fuck off!" Megatron paused, but almost immediately the smirk was once again plastered across his face. "Oh, quite the contrary Samuel, it will be the other way around." All the color drained from Sams face as he froze, just staring up at the mech in a shock induced silence. Megatron turned to walk over and once again take his place on his throne, his optics returning to the boys pathetic form. "Well Samuel, ONE, Yes, yes you are a male in your species, congratulations on figuring that out." A growl passed Sams sneering lips that had returned to their rosy color. "Also, it matters not what.. way, you swing, I didn't ask you for your permission, this will be happening whether you like it or not." Once again, the color paled in Sams face. "Two, you are the AllSpark Sam, the impossible is now possible..." If Sams face could've lost anymore color he would've been snow white right about now. "And three, size does not matter."

A smirk reigned over the mechs face once again. "Starscream, lower him." The silver mech complied with the order and as soon as the words were finished playing past the leaders derma, Sam was on the ground, ready to make a break for it once again, he wasn't just gonna let some robot rape him without a fight... Eww.. But before he even had a chance to stand, something was on him, something warm, and so much smaller than Megatron. Sams' eyes snapped up to stare at the man now straddling his legs, the boy being pushed onto his back. He was tall, maybe 6'1 ish.. He was tan, but not a disgusting orange tan or a burnt tan, it looked... nice, it suited the figure. Short, black, messy hair sat atop of the males head and his dark charcoal eyes almost matched. His lips were pulled back into a smirk similar to Megatrons, though.. human... Upon further inspection, Sams eyes widened in shock, fear, and disgust. The man was naked! "What the hell?" He tried to struggle but he couldn't move from underneath the man. "I would like to introduce you to my holoform Samuel, he will be... taking care of you today..."

Sams eyes widened further as he stared down at the holoforms body, his left eye visibly twitching as he noticed the 'form' had a massive... problem... He tossed his head back and screamed as he thrashed underneath the form but it was all in vain. The holo leaned down and whispered with hot breath against Sams' ear, causing the boy beneath him to shudder. "Relax Sam... I'll make you feel good..." The holo had the voice of a god, or rather, a sex god! Sam twitched slightly as he continued to struggle, though that voice and the hot breath against his ear... it was doing something to him... he could feel it.. but he wasn't gay!... right?... He liked girls! And though he never got past second base with one.. he still liked them... right?.. But.. Mikaela.. .Sams eyes widened and once again he was struggling beneath the holoform. "No! I'm stright! I have a girlfriend!" He was cheating! Even though he couldn't help it, it was still cheating and Mikaela would kill him! The holo smirked and leaned down, his fingers brushing downs Sams chest before making their way against the bulge beneath Sams' boxer briefs and whispered. "That's not what your body says..." Sam couldn't hold back the moan that passed his lips as the holo grabbed him through his boxers, massaging him slightly.

"Wh- Why a- nghn! are you d- doing this?" The holo smirked and whispered softly as he ripped off Sams briefs. "Both have to be in pleasure for the trans-fluid to take effect." Sams eyes widened further(if that was possible at this point) as he once again began to struggle. "No! Y- You cant!" The holos smirk grew as he shook his head and spread Sams legs apart, pressing his moistened with lubricant arousal against Sams; entrance. "Oh, but I can..." With that, the holo thrusted straight into his virgin passage, wasting no time as he began thrusting hard and deep into him. Sams head tossed back in a silent scream of shock and pain, his mouth couldn't form any words for the excruciating agony he was feeling at the moment, he had been dropped from buildings, thrown across a city, for gods sake he had even died! But this, no pain he had felt in his life combined compared to this, he felt as if he was being ripped in half. Tears slowly rolled down from the corners of his eyes as he laid there and took it, all of it, though before long, the holo grunted softly and Sams' eyes dulled, closing slowly as he felt the warm fluid filling him, it was a weird feeling, though it was the last feeling he had before he had fell into unconsciousness.

The holo smirked before it disappeared. He had done it, The almighty Megatron had defeated the Savior and was now going to carry on his legacy and breed an army of Decepticons and use them against the Autobots, though his plans were cut short as a loud explosion rang through the room, the door basically disintigrating from Optimus's blast. "Megatron, where is S-..." Optimus's derma widened as he spotted the bruised, bloody, naked form of his Savior on the ground next to Starscream. Megatron smirked and stood from his throne. "Come Starscream, my work is done, the task is completed." Starscream nodded his helm and before Optimus could protest they were gone and Optimus was left kneeling beside the broken Savior. Being as gentle as possible, Optimus slowly picked Sam up and held him against his chest. He needed to get to Ratchet. Now.


	5. Chapter 5

Hello my lovelies, I hope I didn't disappoint you by not having the real story update, but I wanted to tell you all something that you might enjoy!~ I WILL be updating the story. Starting very soon. I hope to have the next chapter done by the end of the week, and the chapters following coming within two weeks at most of the previous. Hopefully you are all okay with this. In the mean time! If your a fan of Hetalia, and the pairing of FrUs, I recently posted a story, which is a oneshot that's about halfway done. {What's with me and not getting my work done?... Ha!} That story will as well be updated by the end of the week hopefully, and there is a new one also in the midst of Inuyasha and Shippo, *cough* that one will NOT be smut. Thanks. XD I hope to have all my work done by the dates provided,[by the way, my writing style has changed slightly so I hope you all don't hate it...] However, I'm just a yaoi loving fan boy with my boyfriend as inspiration and... demonstration... TMI XDDDDD Haha, any suggestions, pm me!~ Bye bye for now, loves. :3 


End file.
